empireoffallingleavesfandomcom-20200214-history
20 Questions of Agasha Hitsu
1. What clan does your character belong t Dragon (duh) 2. What family does your character belong to Agasha Family (Later tamori branch) 3. Is your character a bushi, shugenja or courtier Tamori Shugenja (at the timeline still agasha name) 4. What is your characters appearence? Standing around 1.68 m tall, always trying to look his best in public, having a very short goatee. For a shugenja, a unusually trained body, as he tries to bring his mind and body in harmony and perfection. Not much to add to that, his green kimono fits, and is regulary tended too. 5. What is your characters primary motivation? As any samurai, he wants to obey his lords, defend his clan members, and fullfill his duty. But the alchemy is also a great hobby of his. Truth to be told, his main motivation to be out in the field is to get away form his horrible fiancee, a crane woman of a lesser family that cant stop reminding him that she wished to be married to someone important. 6. Who is the person your character trusts the most? His little brother, formerly Agasha Haru. He was also a trained as a shugenja and they had great fun experimenting alchemy together. Sadly for Hitsu, Haru was married off in another political marriage to a lion woman and had to take her family name, as well as move to live with her. They exchange letters on a rather irregular base seeing as both of them keep moving from one place to another. 7. What is your characters greatest strenght and weakness? Hitsu tries to stay composed and think about each and everything before acting. This leads to him remaining calm and faithful most of the time. But it also means that he can be too gullible to the fortunes and too slow to react. 8. What does your character think of bushido? The bushido is what defines a Samurai, but it is not what makes one. A heimin could live by the bushido, but would not be a samurai at the end of the day. The bushido is a set of guidelines, what you do to exceed them is what makes you a true samurai. 9. What is your characters opinion of his clan? The dragon clan has the right approach to life, life it to find enligtenment in yourself, bringing your mind and body in harmony and live to your fullest in both worlds. 10. Is your character married? Not yet, even though he has a fianceé from a politcal marriage, which he will have to marry at one point in the future. This future could wait a little longer, in his opinion. 11. Does your character have any prejuidices? He dislikes the lion for waging war. Peace is in the palm of their hand, but they choose to go lenghts just to end more lifes and get themselves killed in the progress. War between people is never a solution, and the lion dont need a problem to start one in the first place. 12. To whom is your character the most loyaly?